mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Sailor Moon video games
The Sailor Moon'' video games' were released in Japan during the height of the media franchise's popularity. By 1998, twenty games were released.Grigsby, Mary (1998). "''Sailormoon: Manga (Comics) and Anime (Cartoon) Superheroine Meets Barbie: Global Entertainment Commodity Comes to the United States" The Journal of Popular Culture 32 (1) 59-80 The games released as of 1995, each had sales figures of about 200,000 to 300,000. They have never been released in any other country, with the single exception of the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon game developed by Angel, which was released in France in 1994. The games are hard to find in any other country unless downloaded from the internet as ROMs. Bandai produced a small number of Sailor Moon games, but the majority were handled by a Japanese game company called Angel. Early games were side-scrolling fighters, whereas later games were unique puzzle games, and even later titles chose to go a versus fighting game style. Another Story was the only game to stand out, being a role-playing video game. Panic in Nakayoshi World was also released, an overhead Adventures of Lolo-style puzzle game featuring characters from various Nakayoshi-printed manga. Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon are playable characters. The games mainly saw release on the Super Famicom, with the first side-scroller being ported to the Mega Drive. A separate arcade side-scrolling fighter was also released. In addition, two side-scrolling adventure games were produced for the Game Boy (Sailormoon and Sailormoon R), and a side-scrolling game was also produced for the Game Gear (Sailormoon S). The first versus fighting game from the series was released for the 3DO. However, as the 3DO did not sell well outside of Japan, this game has gone largely unnoticed. Produced by Bandai themselves as opposed to Angel for the other two, this game is considerably different. A final versus fighting game was released for the Sega Saturn and PlayStation. The last Sailor Moon-related game to date was released in November 2001 - Happy Chibiusa World. A game was released in the U.S. for the PC. It was a minigame compilation titled The 3D Adventures of Sailor Moon. Aside from the theme, the games did nothing to tie in to the series. On July 15, 2010, Bandai Namco Games Europe announced development of a new Sailor Moon video game for Nintendo DS, Sailor Moon: La Luna Splende, an adventure game featuring environmental puzzles that takes place in Molly/Naru's dreams. Sailor Moon (Angel) 1993 Sega Mega Drive Version |genre = beat 'em up |modes = 1 Player or 2 Players |ratings = |platforms = Arcade, SNES, Super Famicom, Sega Mega Drive |media = SNES/Super Famicom Cart, Mega Drive Cart. |requirements = |input = 1 or 2 SNES/Super Famicom Controllers, 1 Mega Drive controller |cabinet = |arcade system = |cpu = |sound = |display = }} Sailor Moon (美少女戦士セーラームーン, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon) is a beat 'em up video game developed by Angel in 1993, and ported to the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It was translated into French in 1994. The Sega Mega Drive version was developed and published by Ma-Ba, although certain elements were recycled from the Super Famicom version. The game is set in the first series of Sailor Moon, and the player takes control of one or two of the five heroines (Guardian Senshi). Each Senshi has some sequences of blows , three aerial attacks (neutral, moving forward/backward, downward) and a special charge-up projectile. The game is divided into five stages: *Latin Quarter (boss: BakeneAppeared in ) *Amusement Park (boss: MuuridoAppeared in ) *Secret Machine (boss: Zoisite disguised as Sailor Moon) *North Pole (boss: Kunzite) *Dark Kingdom (boss: Prince Endymion and Queen Beryl) NOTE: If the game is played on Easy Mode, only the first two stages are playable, and the ending only shows a stationary image of the Inner Senshi with Usagi as Princess Serenity from the ending scene although the music does not play at that point. The five heroines are: *Sailor Moon alias Usagi Tsukino; her special attack is Moon Tiara Action *Sailor Mercury alias Ami Mizuno; her special attack is Shabon Spray.Shabon comes from Sabão, the Portuguese word for soap. She is faster than the other Senshi but has a shorter attack. She has a move where she can slam enemies into the ground, making the level shake. *Sailor Mars alias Rei Hino; her default attack is the kick, which is stronger than her punch. Her special attack is Fire Soul. *Sailor Jupiter alias Makoto Kino; her special attack is Supreme Thunder. She is stronger than any other Senshi and is the only one who jabs enemies with a fist, she does not flip anytime she jumps, and is the second Senshi that can slam enemies on the ground making the level rumble rapidly. *Sailor Venus alias Minako Aino; the only Sailor Senshi who uses a weapon (a chain) in battle - her special attack is Crescent Beam. She is the most difficult Senshi to control, but her chain has a better reach than the other Senshi that are unarmed. The enemies are mostly the youma of the Dark Kingdom that appeared in the anime, but if more than one of the same kind appears at once, the others are coloured differently (a common device for this genre of games): *AkanAppeared in *Crane Arashino JoeAppeared in *GarobenAppeared in *JumeauAppeared in *JijiAppeared in *Chiffon Puppet (unique to the game) *Clown (unique to the game) *Female magician (unique to the game) This game was translated into French in Europe, but was never imported to the United States. In the French translation, there were many errors: *If the player loses the game, "SIN" is displayed onscreen, rather than "FIN" ("GAME OVER"). *After each level, Tuxedo Mask appears to grade each Senshi's performance. If the player gets a "C", he says "MOYENE" (a non-existent word) rather than "MOYENNE" ("Average"). *Sailor Venus was renamed "Sailor Mathilde" on the screen where Tuxedo Mask grades each Senshi's performance. *The final scene's dialogue has many incomplete sentences. The Mega Drive version features most of the stages from the SNES version but a few were removed and replaced. Some of the boss battles are different as well, and a new hidden final boss, Queen Metallia is featured when playing on Hard Mode. The Mega Drive counterpart does not contain any of the music from the SNES game, with the exception of the main theme song at the title screen, bosses also has their own song rather than a generic theme for all of them. The game has different endings for each playable character Sailor Moon R (Bandai) 1993 |genre = beat 'em up |modes = 1 Player or 2 Players |ratings = |platforms = Super Famicom |media =Super Famicom cassette |requirements = |input = 1 or 2 Super Famicom Controllers |cabinet = |arcade system = |cpu = |sound = |display = }} A sequel was produced to the first Sailor Moon game which introduced a new playable character, Chibiusa. Unlike other Sailor Moon games, Sailor Moon R was developed and published by Bandai, instead of Angel. The sprites from the previous game were redesigned with more detail and more animation frames for this game and the later games. Like the Mega Drive version of the previous game, the bosses has their own theme music. By playing the game on hard mode, there is a minor change to the ending that involves Sailor Pluto. The game has four stages: *Academy Culture Festival (Boss: Esmeraude) *Fantasy Attraction (Boss: Saphir) *Crystal Tokyo (Boss: Rubeus) *Planet Nemesis (Boss: Prince Demand) Monsters in this game were all droids summoned by the Akayaha Sisters (who don't even appear in the game) Like the previous game they are several different shades of them: *Thunderclap *Rhonda *Jellax *Avocado *Several unspecified droids are enemies in this game. They were never in the anime, but were seen in the manga. Other differences from the first game include a special attack which allows the player to perform a special attack that destroys all on-screen enemies. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon S - Jougai Rantou!? Shuyaku Soudatsusen (Angel) 1994 Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S - Jougai Rantou!? Shuyaku Soudatsusen is a fighting game developed by and published by Angel and released on December 1994. The game features three game modes. A single-player plot-based Story Mode, as well as a Tournament Mode and 2-Player Versus Mode where all the Senshi are selectable including the Outer Senshi. Sailor Saturn is the only senshi not featured in the game. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon S (Bandai) 1995 Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S is a 2D fighting game for the 3DO Interactive Multiplayer, featuring nine Sailor senshi (Sailor Saturn is not present) and based on Sailor Moon S season. Each Senshi has a set of special attacks. Virtual camera is zooming during battle, approaching the fighters and retreating from them. Opening intro combines sprite and 3D animation. Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (Gazelle/Banpresto) 1995 '''''Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (or Sailor Moon Arcade) is a beat 'em up video game developed by Gazelle (one of the offshoots of shooter developer Toaplan) and published by Banpresto in March 1995. The game has been described as a beat 'em up inspired by Capcom's Final Fight.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/the-x-button/2008-11-12 It was designed by Junya Inoue, who also designed Toaplan's Knuckle Bash, another beat 'em up inspired by Final Fight. Gameplay The player controls one of the five original Senshi. Each of them has some animated sequences of blows and has their own special attack that does damage to all on-screen enemies at once. The special attacks can only be used after collecting crystals from around the game. Mostly, the fighting is physical rather than magical. The player fight up to one dozen enemies at one time, and the enemies are assorted villains from the series. Personnel *Supervisors : Naoko Takeuchi, Fumio Osano *Executive Producer : Kisaburoh Higashi *Producer : Johan Satoh *Coordinator : Toshifumi Kawashima *Director : Hiroyuki Fujimoto *Artistic Director : Satoshi Iwataki *Assistant Artistic Director : Toshinobu Komazawa *Graphics : Junya Inoue, Mihoko Sudoh, Otokazu Eda, Yuhko Tataka, Shingo Ishikawa, Mikio Yamaguchi, Kumi Kayama, Noboru Inamoto Masayuki Ohsumi, Tohru Iwataki *Animation Supervisor : Kensei Sasaki *Animation Director : Kazuko Tadano *Animators : Hiromi Matsushita, Studio Live *Digitising animations : Miki Higuchi, Mutsuo Danki, Hiroko Koyano, Mayumi Onodera *Music : Seiichi Sakurai *Sound Effects : Yoshitatsu Sakai *Hardware Supervisor : Hideki Ikinaga *Hardware Coordinator : Kazuhisa Takasu *Hardware Conception : Hiroyuki Nagayoshi *Programming : Hiroyuki Fujimoto *Voices : **Kotono Mitsuishi : Sailor Moon **Aya Hisakawa : Sailor Mercury **Michie Tomizawa : Sailor Mars **Emi Shinohara : Sailor Jupiter **Rika Fukami : Sailor Venus Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon: Another Story (Angel) 1995 Another Story is unique among the Sailor Moon games as it is an RPG. In battle, compatible Sailor Senshi (2 or 3) can use "Link Techniques",http://www.rpgclassics.com/shrines/snes/smas/ltechs2.shtml which are unique team up attacks with various effects, be they offensive, healing, or defensive. EP (energy points) regenerate after each battle.http://www.siliconera.com/index.php/bishojo-Senshi-sailor-moon-another-story/ The storyline of the RPG is fairly linear. All ten members of the Sailor Team are playable. Only five members of the Team can be in the player's party at one time. For a good part of the game, the storyline dictates which Senshi are playable, however further into the game the player may choose which Senshi are in the party (though certain Senshi are sill required to be in the party at certain points). The game appears to be set between the third and fourth story arcs. The story combines its own elements with those of both anime and manga, such as Tuxedo Mask's anime-based rose-throwing, or Chibiusa's manga-based use of the Holy Grail to become Super Sailor Chibi Moon. Throughout the game, the player can also collect puzzle pieces which make an image of the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask. If the puzzle is completed, there is a reward at the end. While the game was never internationally released, a fan translation exists, though it gets some of the characters' names wrong and sometimes uses fan names or names from the dub instead of the Japanese names. However, the Japanese, unedited names for the main characters are consistently used throughout the game, even with some names transliterated instead of translated (for example, the Mystical Silver Crystal is always referred to by its Japanese name, "Ginzuishou"). In Another Story, a sorceress named Apsu arrives from the 30th century. She has gathered a group of girls from Crystal Tokyo and ordered them to affect the past in order to change the future to her liking, with the ultimate goal of attaining the Mystical Silver Crystal. Her followers are called the "Oppositio Senshi," and succeed in changing the fates of the defeated villains from the first three story arcs, bringing deceased villains back to life and turning reformed and healed individuals back to the darkness. With the advice of the ghosts of the Shitennou, the Senshi set out to regain the Barazuishou (Rose Crystal), Tuxedo Mask's stone (which replaces the Golden Crystal in the game) in order to change Sailor Moon's destiny back, and to save Crystal Tokyo. Locations in the game include familiar ones such as places around the Azabu-Juuban neighborhood in the Azabu district of Minato-ku, Tokyo, such as Usagi, and Mamouru's Houses, Mugen Academy, Usagi's School, Osa-P, the Hiwaka Shrine and the Crown Center. Other familiar locations outside Tokyo include the Silver Millennium, Crystal Tokyo and the Black Moon Clan's UFO. The senshi also visit new locations such as Tibet, Canada, a village hidden under a glacier in Switzerland, and Turkey. The Earth Kingdom during the time of the Silver Millennium can also be visited. The Senshi will call out most of their special attacks when used in battle. Some attacks, such as "Sharbon Spray Freezeing" only have grunt, while some manga only moves, such as "Wink Chain Sword" or "Chronos Typhoon" have had their name cries recorded just for the game. The game has two endings. If the player loses to the final boss, Chibiusa and the remaining Senshi will fight a slightly easier form of it and the player will receive the "bad" ending. New Characters The villains in Another Story are all named after Babylonian gods, corresponding in both element and astrological symbolism to each of the regular Senshi. *'Shaman Apsu' - The chief villain in the game, named for the primal being of Babylonian creation myth. Apsu seeks to rewrite history and erase the Sailor Moon legend from time forever, allowing her to rule reality. Transforms into a second form called "Deity of Destruction" (known as Demon Apsu in the fan translation) and attacks with Fin de Siècle, French for "End of the Century" *'Anshar' - Sin's younger brother, who she strives to protect no matter what. Named for the sky god, Anshar and Sin play a significant part in the overall plot, particularly when Anshar befriends Chibiusa. *'Kishar' - Anshar's pet. What exactly it is however is unknown. It has both a cuter normal form and a larger fierce form that is fought in battle. Named for the sky god's Consort *'Opposito Senshi' - A group of doppelgangers from 30th century Crystal Tokyo, all recruited by Apsu and given powers equal to their counterparts. Each girl has their own motives for joining, but in truth are merely Apsu's pawns. Oppositio is the Latin for opposition. **'Sin' - The Oppositio version of Sailor Moon and leader of the Oppositio Senshi, named for the moon god. Sin blames Neo-Queen Serenity (Sailor Moon) for letting her parents die during the Black Moon invasion and putting the Silver Crystal's safety over the lives of the people. **'Nabu' - The Oppositio version of Sailor Mercury, named for the wisdom god. Nabu feels that the Silver Crystal's power will not last forever, a feeling which Apsu reciprocates. **'Nergal' - The Oppositio version of Sailor Mars. Named for the fire god. Nergal is a power-hungry woman who values might above all else and serves Apsu only to become more powerful. **'Marduk' - The Oppositio version of Sailor Jupiter. Named after the king of the gods. Marduk believes that the Silver Crystal is the cause of all of Earth's past battles, and Apsu shares in her opinion. **'Ishtar' - The Oppositio version of Sailor Venus. Named after the fertility goddess. Ishtar is not particularly smart nor powerful and was recruited only because she followed Nabu, but she considers herself Apsu's favorite and fights solely to win her approval. Changes and Errors *Pluto's Garnet Rod is green on the puzzle and silver on Pluto's sprite instead of its normal purple. *The Holy Grail is present as a usable item for Sailor Moon and Chibi-Moon, allowing them to use their Super forms in battle. However, in the manga continuity, all eight Sailor Senshi are required to combine their powers in order to use the Grail, which is often not the case in the game. In the anime continuity, the Grail was destroyed instead. *The Barazuishou (Rose Crystal) replaces the Golden Crystal, though this is due to the Golden Crystal having not been introduced into the continuity at the time the game was published. *Sailor Pluto can stop time without risk to her own life. *Senshi have attacks from both the anime and the manga. For example, Sailor Venus can use both Crescent Beam Shower and the Venus Wink Sword. Voices *Kotono Mitsuishi: Sailor Moon *Aya Hisakawa: Sailor Mercury *Michie Tomizawa: Sailor Mars *Emi Shinohara: Sailor Jupiter *Rika Fukami: Sailor Venus *Kae Araki: Sailor Chibi Moon *Megumi Ogata: Sailor Uranus *Masako Katsuki: Sailor Neptune *Chiyoko Kawashima: Sailor Pluto *Yūko Minaguchi: Sailor Saturn Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon SuperS - Zenin Sanka!! Shuyaku Soudatsusen (Super Famicom) 1996 Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon SuperS - Zenin Sanka!! Shuyaku Soudatsusen is a 2D fighting game for the Super Famicom based upon the Sailormoon SuperS season. In story mode five inner senshi and Chibimoon are available. In two players mode (versus other player or versus computer) all ten senshi are selectable. Tournament and training modes are also present. Sailor Moon SuperS Shin Shuyaku Soudatsusen (PlayStation/Sega Saturn) 1996 Sailor Moon SuperS Shin Shuyaku Soudatsusen is a 2D fighting game for the PlayStation and Sega Saturn All ten senshi are playable in two player mode. However, in story mode, players can only choose from the six main senshi. All six major senshi now have four specials techniques, three power attacks, and their new power from the show. The four other senshi only have three powers available to them. Players can also customize chraracters, by assigning up to 20 points to increase the attributes of each of the characters. The game offers four levels of difficulty, ranging from Easy to Hardest. Sailor Moon SuperS [Playstation] Quiz Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (Gazelle/Banpresto) 1997 Quiz Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - Chiryoku Tairyoku Toki no Un is a quiz game developed by Gazelle (one of the offshoots of shooter developer Toaplan) and released by Banpresto in 1997. It is based on the Sailor Moon S arc. References This article incorporates text translated from Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon (jeu vidéo) from the French Wikipedia. External links *www.sailorvgame.org *Review Category:Sailor Moon lists Category:Video games based on anime and manga Category:Children's video games Category:Fantasy video games Category:Bandai games * fr:Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ja:美少女戦士セーラームーン (ゲーム) pt:Lista de video games de Sailor Moon th:เซเลอร์มูน (เกม)